You Belong With Me
by Mr. E Of The Dark
Summary: A different kind of SongFic here,  I decided to base my story on the Music Video,  As oppoesed to the lyrics.  Hope You Enjoy.  Warning: Flames will be used to make Marshmellows :D


I saw you most days arguing on the phone to your girlfriend. You lived in the house next door & our windows were level. I was wearing my t-shirt with all the things I wrote on it. When I looked up & saw you arguing on the phone again. I knew what they were arguing about this time, you'd said something that was funny, & Bonnie had gotten pissed off about it. Girl, just didn't get your sense of humour like I did. I tore a sheet out of my notebook & wrote down "You Ok?". You wrote back "Tired of Drama", but then again with a girlfriend like Bonnie, everyone would get tired of it eventually. I couldn't help writing back "Sorry ". You shrugged your shoulders & closed the curtains, but I didn't see you do it, I was writing again. By the time I looked up, they were already shut. I showed it anyway; I'd written what I always felt for you, I wrote "I Love You". I got up & put on some music, while I messed around with different outfits. When I was done with that, a song I liked came on & I started dancing to it. Just as I finished dancing, I saw you watching, The fact that you seemed to be smiling with me as opposed to at me was all that stopped my face going as red as my hair. Even so I still flopped onto my bed to hide my face. When I looked up again, you were gone.

The next day, I was sitting outside my house on a park bench, reading my book, when I saw her walking down the streets in her worn out jeans. She sat down next to me & we started to talk, when the wind blew a strand of my hair out from behind me. I swear I was about to die through bliss when you reached out & stroked it back into place. All I could do was smile & you smiled back, until Bonnie showed up in a car that I have no doubt, Daddy, paid for. She took of her glasses & saw the way I was looking at you. So what was her immediate answer to quell even the slightest hope, that I might be able to tear her quarterback away from her? Snog you right in front of me, & the worst part was that I had to watch as you let her do it. I thought I knew you better than that. She looked over your shoulder & looked at me to make sure I was watching.

That night was a big game for the Maddogs, She was doing her role as the cheerleading captain well, & you were playing brilliantly. I was among the woodwind section in the marching band so I was on the field too, shouting encouragement. In the end you scored the winning points & was held up and carried off by your teammates. When you managed to get away, you jogged over to her & that's when I saw your face. She had her hands all over Brick Flagg, one of the other key players. I saw you ask what was going on, saw it in the way her spiteful little face smirked, that she thought He was better than you. I saw you walk of the grounds, looking so sad, not angry, just disappointed.

Tonight was the Prom, only a week or so after the game. I looked up from studying & saw you there. You were sitting there in your suit, with the jacket slung over the back of the chair. You held up your book, with the words "You going tonight?" written on it. I would have, but only If I could have gone with you, so I wrote "no, studying". Your reply made me laugh, you wrote "Wish you were!", before you left to go. I pulled back all the junk on my bed to find the note I wrote you all that time ago. The one that said "I Love You". Running down stairs I begged my mum to let me go & she did, even going so far as to lend me one of her old dresses for the night.

Walking in, everyone stopped & stared. That's when I saw you turn around & look at me, the white dress catching your eye. You looked at me for a few moments before, walking towards me. As you passed her, Bonnie reached out & grabbed your arm & started trying to seduce you, which you put up with for a minute before telling her you had to go & walking towards me again, Pissing her off immensely. When you got to me, I unfolded the note & showed it to you. You read it & put your hand into your jacket, pulling out one too, that said all I ever wanted to know; "I Love You". As we moved into kiss, I couldn't help saying, "You belong with me.  
I love you, Shego."  
"I love you too, Kimmie."


End file.
